The Pure and The Wicked
by celestics
Summary: Two best friends, Lucy and Lisanna, are different in many ways. Lisanna believes in fairy tales, and hopes to attend The School For Good, a legendary academy that prepares students to graduate into fairy tales. Lucy doesn't believe any of the legends, but once these two friends go on an adventure, Lisanna and Lucy soon acknowledge the truth.
1. The Good & The Evil

**Hello hello!**

 **Posting this story is nerve-wrecking, but I have a feeling it'll turn out good!  
**  
 **This is a spin-off of a wonderful book called "The School For Good & Evil". **

**I hope that people will enjoy reading it just as much as I love writing it!**

 **I'm also hoping to post it every Saturday, so keep your eyes out for the next chapter~**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The School For Good & Evil.**

* * *

IN THE FOREST PRIMEVAL

A SCHOOL FOR GOOD AND EVIL

TWO TOWERS LIKE TWIN HEADS

ONE FOR THE PURE

ONE FOR THE WICKED

TRY TO ESCAPE YOU'LL ALWAYS FAIL

THE ONLY WAY OUT IS

THROUGH A FAIRY TALE.

* * *

Lisanna had been waiting to be kidnapped for years.

But tonight, all the children of Magnolia were writhed in their beds, their parents terrified.

If the School Master snatched them, they'd never return, for the only way out is through a fairy tale.

They'd never see their families ever again.

This evening, kids were dreaming of a blood-curdling monster, with hungry red eyes, coming to kidnap them and stifle their horrified screams.

Instead, Lisanna dreamt of a prince. Lisanna had entered a castle, which was holding a ball thrown in her honor, only to notice the whole hall was filled with a hundred suitors and no other girls.

Here for the very first time, were boys who truly deserve her, she pondered.

But the only boy who stood out to Lisanna was better than the rest, with vivid blue eyes and ghostly white hair, he was the one that felt like an actual Happily Ever After…

A hammer broke through the walls of the castle and smashed the princes to shards.

Lisanna's weak eyes shot open and was blinded by the gleaming sun.

The hammer was real. The princes weren't, unfortunately.

"Dad, if I don't sleep at least nine hours, my eyes will look swollen."

"Everyone assumes you'll be taken this year," her father grunted, nailing a distorted bar over her bedroom window, concealing the sun's luminous glow.

The window is obscured with a bunch of sharp spikes and dingy locks.

"Nobody's getting in your room. That's for sure." He pounded an ear-splitting crack as exclamation.

"Locks. No one would have thought of that," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Lisanna shielded her ears and frowned at the sight of her once beautiful window.

"Not sure why everyone thinks it'll be you," he spoke, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

Lisanna assured herself that her father was exaggerating, as per usual.

She watched him hammer the misshapen bar, silver hair slicked with sweat.

"If that School Master guy wants goodness, he'll end up kidnapping Jane's daughter."

Lisanna stiffened. "Levy?"

"Levy's as perfect as a child can be," he said.

"Always bringing her father home-cooked meals at the mill. Gives the leftovers to the poor crone at the square."

Lisanna noticed the tone in her father's voice.

She's never cooked her dad a warm meal, even after her mother had passed away.

Naturally, she had a good reason.

The oil and smoke would clog up her pores, but even Lisanna knew that was repugnant of her.

"You're right, it's all hogwash, just like you said". Lisanna sighed, walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Lisanna stopped in front of the shimmering gold mirror and ogled at her face.

The awakening has taken its toll.

Lisanna's waist-length hair, the colour of cream white, didn't have its usual shine.

Her sapphire-blue eyes looked dim, her luscious lips were a tad dry, even the radiant glow of her creamy peach skin was somber.

She had one more day before the School Master arrives and she wanted to make sure she had looked the part, unlike Levy, Yukino and Laki.

"Well for starters, I should work on my face," Lisanna said as she rummaged through an assortment of creams.

* * *

Lisanna's best friend lives in a graveyard.

She's fond of poorly lit places, the colour black and everything grim.

Everyone always leered at Lisanna hanging out with her hostile friend, assuming that one day she would abandon her for a new best friend.

But here she was, proving them wrong, as she made her way to a dingy house atop Graves Hill.

Lisanna made sure to maintain a gleeful smile on her face, since that's the point of a good deed, ultimately.

The journey to her best friend's house starts off pleasant, Lisanna thought blissfully.

She loves passing by the glossy lakeside cottages, with sun-drenched turrets.

Though, that's where it ends.

The last of the lustrous cottages is near the dark and gloomy forest.

Complete opposite of the sun-kissed village.

Sounds of drilling and hammering echoed through the grim forest. Lisanna's eyes were studying fathers boarding up their household doors, mothers scurrying away with their littlest ones, while the older children locked their eyes on storybooks.

Lisanna shrugged, after all, every child in Magnolia ever does is read fairy tales.

She made her way up a deep hill, basket of biscuits in one hand.

The more she trudged up the hill, the more her thighs burned.

Lisanna's blissful facial expression changed to horrified.

What if all this walking thickened her thighs?

Princesses in fairy tales had the same, flawless proportions; thick thighs would give her an unlikely chance of getting into The School For Good, just as much as a hooked nose would.

She had finally reached the point of the hill and looked down to see a murky and dreary house, surrounded by grim tombstones.

A chill ran up Lisanna's spine, for this was the graveyard her mom was buried in.

Eyes locked on the house, Lisanna was focused on not looking for her mother's grave.

She never looked at it, even at the funeral.

Stepping on sooty, dusty pebbles, Lisanna had reached the porch that had glowed mildew green.

Withered vines and birches wrapped themselves around the house, making it even grimmer.

The steps of the porch moaned as Lisanna walked towards the sounded as if they were going to collapse at any given moment.

Eyeing the scratched door, Lisanna knocked on the door softly.

"Leave me alone," an annoyed voice called out.

"Is that the way to talk to your best friend?" Lisanna cooed, holding out the basket for when her best friend comes out.

"Who said you're my friend?" She replied, scoffing.

"You have another friend?" Lisanna said, wondering if Levy made her way to Graves Hill.

Waiting impatiently for an answer, Lisanna teetered on her feet.

"Stay out of people's business."

Lisanna inhaled some air.

"Lucy, didn't we have a great time yesterday?" she frowned.

"I thought we could spend some time together today, as well." said Lisanna.

"Oh yes, how could I forget? _You_ had such a great time dying my hair orange." she sneered.

"Darling, we fixed it! No need to hold a grudge," Lisanna simpered.

"You always experiment your crazy assortment of stinky creams on me," she sighed.

"First of all, they're not _stinky_ ; they smell like lavender and roses. The scent is a bit strong, dear, I'm sure that's what you mean," Lisanna countered.

"Second of all, is that not what friends are for? We help each other out!" Lisanna smiled sincerely.

"I can never be as pretty as you," she said.

"N-No, don't say that! I'm sure we have something in common! Like…" Lisanna paused.

She was finding something to say, but she broke out of her thoughts when she heard Lucy's feet walk away.

"That's not stopping us from being friends, though! You know what they say, surely dear? Opposites attract!" Lisanna spoke anxiously, hoping for her best friend to come back.

An odd-looking, bald, wrinkly, yet familiar cat was staring right at her with two yellow slits as eyes.

The cat made an uninviting hiss.

Lisanna whipped back at the door.

"D-Darling! I have biscuits!" Lisanna laughed nervously.

She heard the walking stop.

"Really?" Lucy called out.

"Of course! F-Fluffy and buttery, just how you like them!" She spoke quickly.

Lisanna backed away from the cat, bumping into the wall of the house.

The slinking cat was inching closer to her.

It hissed louder than before.

"Lucy, your cat is out of control!" Lisanna shrieked.

"Now's the time to let me in—"

"You're going to say I smell."

"Surely you don't smell! Now open that door—"

"You said it last time, with ease, actually. Aren't best friends supposed to be positive, _darling_?" she grimaced, probably amused that her terrifying cat is hissing at me.

Lisanna sighed. "That's because you smelled last time, please let me in!"

The cat bared its claws.

"LUCY! OPEN THE DOOR!" Lisanna howled.

It pounced right at her face.

A pale, frigid hand stopped the cat from tearing her face off.

Lisanna looked up, scared out of her wits.

Lucy's mid-length, blonde hair was oily.

Even though her hair was in curls, it didn't look good.

She wore a baggy, black dress, showing pale; almost transparent skin and jutting bones.

Her chocolate-brown eyes bulged from her sunken face.

She has small pink lips, and a button nose, though, so that's a good thing.

"I thought we should go for a stroll around the lake and eat some of these biscuits." Lisanna said calmly.

Lucy leaned against the door, eyes on the basket.

"Still trying to find out why you're even friends with me in the first place," she replied.

"That's easy," Lisanna spoke. "You're incredibly nice and hilarious."

Lucy scoffed. "My mom says I'm pessimistic and grumpy all the time, so either one of you is lying."

She walked over to the basket and lifted up the cotton blanket with her small fingers to reveal butterless, bran biscuits.

Lucy raised her eyebrows and started to walk back into the house.

"I guess we're not taking a walk, then?" Lisanna sighed.

Just as Lucy was about to close the door, she glanced at Lisanna's downhearted facial expression.

"Fine. But only for a bit," said Lucy. "Also, I could really go without your smug and rude remarks," she scoffed, trudging past her.

"But then I won't have anything to say, dear!" Lisanna said, rushing to catch up with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to send reviews, I'd love to read them~**


	2. Identical Wishes

**Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry for not updating last Saturday ;n;**

 **I was either busy or lacked inspiration. But luckily, I had inspiration today ^o^**

 **I hope you enjoy this week's chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or School For Good And Evil**

* * *

After four prolonged years, the apprehensive eleventh evening of the eleventh month had arrived.

By the time the scintillating sun had started to set, the square had become engrossed in preparation for the unwanted School Master's arrival.

Men sharpened already honed swords, situated traps around households, and formulated a schedule for every night guard in Magnolia.

Women had lined up children, prepared to start work.

Well-groomed children had their hair trimmed off, teeth blackened, and clothes shredded; homely ones were bathed, swaddled with bright, pastel colours, and fitted with veils.

Mothers implored their best-behaved children to curse or treat other siblings horribly, the worst were compelled to pray in the church, and the other children remaining were in line, chorused the village anthem, "Blessed Are the Ordinary".

Dread spread around the village in a contagious smog.

Lucy ogled in disbelief at the men, women and children, all occupied with jobs.

"How could a whole town believe in stupid fairy tales?"

"Because it's true."

Lucy halted, gawking at her best friend.

"What?" Lisanna asked befuddled, as if she said or done something abnormal.

"You're telling me that you believe all these mysterious School Master legends?"

"Of course," Lisanna replied plainly, caressing a strand of her creamy, radiant hair.

"A School Master who kidnaps two children, puts either one of them in The School For Good, and the other in Evil, where they graduate into fairy tales?" Lucy questioned.

"Pretty much," Lisanna said, this time caressing her lustrous bracelet.

"And what, pray tell, do they exactly teach at these monotonous schools?"

Lisanna's ears perked up, her eyes glinting in the blazingly yellow sun.

She cleared her throat sharply, causing Lucy to flinch. "Well, since you asked," she played with a sly smile.

"In The School For Good, they teach young, fresh boys and girls like me, how to become princes and princesses. How to rule kingdoms impartially, and most importantly, they get to go to the Groom Room!"

"The what now?" Lucy stood there in a daze, right eyebrow slightly raised.

"You know, where princes and princesses can transform their outfits and even their faces elegantly," Lisanna sighed blissfully.

"Soon enough, I'll be there, transforming into dazzling dresses to impress princes."

Lucy snorted.

"It's true!" Lisanna hissed.

"Anyways, in The School For Evil, they teach freaks how to become witches and humpbacked trolls, cast evil spells and curses," she finished.

Lucy had a blank expression on her face.

Shortly followed by a fit of obnoxious cackles.

"Sounds like a four-year old came up with all this hogwash!" Lucy wiped away the glistening tears at the corner of her eyes.

"Lucy, you do know that the proof is in those fairy tales, right? You can see the missing children in there!"

Lucy scoffed, "I don't _see_ them since I don't read stupid books."

"Is that so? Because I'm quite sure I've seen a stack by your bed," Lisanna countered for the thousandth time today.

Lucy glowered. "Look, what if the books aren't even real? What if it's just a prank to keep kids away from the forest?" she asked, forming doubt in Lisanna's mind.

"Whatever the explanation may be, it's most definitely not a School Master wielding spells," said Lucy.

"Alright, say you're correct. Who's kidnapping the children?" asked Lisanna.

"No one is stealing children. Two ignorant idiots run into the forest, hoping to frighten people, but end up eaten by wolves and bears." Lucy explained, a smug grin on her face.

"That's the dumbest explanation I've ever heard."

"I don't think I'm the stupid one here," Lucy replied.

Being called such word set Lisanna's blood aflame. "You're scared." she replied coolly.

"Right," Lucy cackled. "For what reason, exactly?"

"Because you're well aware that you'll end up in The School For Evil, while I'm in Good."

Lucy's cackles came to a halt, and her eyes slowly moved past Lisanna.

Villagers ogled at them with wide eyes, like the solution to a mystery.

Evil in black, Good in pink. The School Master's chosen ones.

Lucy stood there, letting her thoughts cloud up her mind.

On the other hand, Lisanna smiled elegantly as children studied her face for when it appears in a fairy tale.

Lisanna wondered if they stared at Levy the same way.

Through the queer crowd, she saw her.

Levy's hair was trimmed, dress sordid, frantically smearing mud all over her face.

Lisanna smirked, gleeful on the inside.

She turned out the victorious one, for Levy was exactly the same as the rest of her peculiar villagers.

She wanted a tedious, monotonous life, with a filthy troll for a husband who'll grow fat and lazy.

She wanted the kind of repetitive lifestyle, cooking, sewing, and taking care of her four young children who'll end up humpbacked trolls as well.

Levy had her life planned out.

She wanted to rot with rest in Magnolia.

Lisanna beamed radiantly, smiling sophisticatedly, and dazzled in her rosy, vivid dress.

She basked in her pathetic villagers' stares like lustrous mirrors—

"Come on," Lucy said. Lisanna stopped smiling at whipped back at her friend.

"Uh, hello! The spotlight's on me, I can't miss this glorious opportunity!" Lisanna scoffed; flipping her creamy ringlets as she spun on her heels, back towards Lucy.

Lucy made her way towards her, arm extended at Lisanna's peachy, soft hand.

"Let's get away from people," Lucy said sincerely, as if ending the little argument with peace.

Lisanna took her hand.

* * *

As the suns' blaze weakened, the two girls sat together in front of the shore of a shimmery, sapphire blue lake.

Lisanna took out some fresh cucumbers from her cream silk pouch.

"I'm trying to figure out why someone like Levy would want to rot in this horrid place," she said, as she unwrapped the elegant bow from the pouch.

"I mean, who would choose to live in an uneventful village with atypical villagers?"

Lucy snorted.

"Besides you, anyways," Lisanna sighed.

The conversation ended there.

"Lucy, do you ever wonder what happened to your father?" She questioned, concerned for her friend.

"Didn't I tell you? He left after I was born," Lucy played with her porcelain-like fingers.

"Where would he have gone? We're completely encircled by forests," she pondered, tapping her chin.

Lisanna whipped at her friend, sapphire eyes glistening with hope.

"What if he figured how to get into fairy tales? Maybe there's a magic portal that he found which made him disappear into stories! He could even be waiting for you there!" Lisanna beamed.

"Or," Lucy started, "He found a pathway out of the woods, went back to some other dingy village and died a few years ago in a mill accident."

Lisanna bit her lip thoughtfully. "I never see your mother, though," she said.

"She started going into town. Hasn't had that many patients, must be the location," Lucy said.

"That must be it," Lisanna lied.

She knew no one would trust Lucy's mother to treat diaper rash, let alone an extreme illness.

"You see, graveyards aren't that bad." Lucy turned to look at Lisanna.

"No noisy neighbours. No annoying salesmen. No obnoxious friends clutching dried biscuits and a vast range of smelly creams, telling you you'll be going to a school for Evil with trolls in some magical pixie land."

Lisanna looked hurt.

"Oh, so I'm obnoxious?" She questioned, doubting that Lucy was just exaggerating.

"Who even asked you to show up to my home? I was better off alone," Lucy said, a hint of anger swelling somewhere within her soul.

"Funny coming from you since you always let me in."

"Not my fault you seemed lonely, I felt sorry for you," said Lucy.

Lisanna's eyes flashed. "You felt sorry for _me_? If anything you should feel sorry for yourself!"

"You're lucky someone as kind as me came to see you everyday, someone who cherishes our friendship. Most importantly, you should feel blessed someone like me is such a _good_ person," Lisanna retorted.

Lucy's eyes widened when she heard the truth. "I knew it!" she flared. "I'm just your Good Deed and nothing else! A little pawn in your idiotic school fantasy!"

Lisanna didn't say anything for a while, but when she glanced at Lucy's dull, dejected face, she confessed.

"Look, Lucy, maybe I did become friends with you to get the School's Master approval."

"But there's so much more to our friendship! I genuinely consider you my best friend."

"You're just saying that cause I found you out," Lucy mumbled.

Lisanna gazed sincerely at her friend. "I like you, and I want to continue being friends," she beamed with hope.

Lucy's neck flushed a bright, vivid red.

"Did I say something rude?" Lisanna frowned, confused.

"N-No, I'm just not used to f-friends," Lucy stammered, rubbing her fragile, translucent index fingers together.

Lisanna took her hand and laughed gleefully. "We'll be friends at our schools, too."

Lucy groaned, irritated by the fact she's heard the word 'school' for the millionth time today.

"Say I descend to your intelligence level and believe all this fairy tale stuff," Lucy said.

"Why am _I_ going to the freak school? Why am _I_ considered 'Mistress of Evil'?" she frowned.

"You're not evil, Lucy." "You're just…different," Lisanna sighed.

"How am I _different_?" Lucy glared.

"Well… You only wear black."

"Why am I to blame? Black never gets dirty."

"You barely leave your home, and when you do it's to take strolls like this."

"I don't have to see obnoxious villagers ogling at me like _I'm_ the abnormal one."

Lisanna silently stared at her, waiting for Lucy to realize that she's a _bit_ different from the rest.

"Alright, I'm a tad different. So what?" Lucy confessed.

"Well you see… Different usual turns out… Evil," Lisanna gulped, anticipating a slap from her friend.

"Huh, you're straight up telling me I'll turn out a grand witch," Lucy whispered, hurt that her best friend would say such things to her.

"I'm not saying that, Lu. I'm saying you'll have a choice." Lisanna said, gently stroking her friends' cheek.

Gradually, Lisanna earned a smile from Lucy. She sighed in relief.

The tenor-tolled clock chimed darkly in the square of the mysterious village.

Lisanna and Lucy both made a wish. That one day from now, they'd still be friends.

Wherever they would end up.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully I'll have a chapter finished by this Saturday ;u;**


	3. Blazing Flames

**I promised a chapter for this Saturday, so here it is!**  
 **I hope you guys will enjoy it as it's much longer this time~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or The School For Good & Evil.**

* * *

Once the luminously peachy, amber sky transformed into a murky, cobalt blue, children in Magnolia were locked away in their eerie bedrooms.

Through grimy bedroom shutters, they gazed at their mothers, fathers and other villagers, petrified that the School Master would harm them.

While children tightened screws on their window, Lisanna was undoing hers.

After all, she wanted the kidnapping to be as serene as possible.

Absorbed in work, Lisanna spread nail files, cosmetics and creams on her rosy pink, velvet bed and started filing her rosy, pink nails to match her elegant dress.

* * *

The first few kidnappings happened way over 200 years ago.

It varied from two boys being taken, two girls being taken or one of each.

The ages were usually between 12-16. The School Master could even take someone who _just_ turned twelve.

Naturally at first, confusion swelled around the village in a misty fog, but soon, the pattern became clear.

One victim was ravishing and kind-hearted, the other morbid and insolent.

An incompatible pair, snatched away from youth and freedom.

Of course, the eccentric villagers claimed that the stealing, was not in fact stealing.

They came up with an idea that it was simply bears, devouring any intimidated children who dare enter the forest.

Although, no one ever spotted a bear in Magnolia, but that made them even more engrossed in trying to find one.

While agitated villagers spawned new, peculiar theories, it became quite noticeable that it wasn't bears.

As missing signs spread around the village like a forest fire, they've come to realize those exact children were from Magnolia.

Panic-stricken, the villagers frantically searched for an idea on how those children disappeared.

But one day, a child figured it out.

He came across a new storybook from Mr. Deuville's shop, and skimmed through the pages.

The boy discovered a young girl in the book from one of the missing signs.

The kidnapping continued after so many years, but now the thief had a name.

They referred to him as The School Master.

* * *

Fifteen minutes past 10:00, Lisanna pried one of the last sooty locks off her window.

When she opened the cream white shutters open, she spotted her father, looking as buoyant as ever.

But then she noticed his hand atop the widow, Honora's shoulder.

Lisanna sneered, curling her luscious, rosy lips into a wicked grimace.

She was utterly disgusted by that fact her father loved someone as filthy as Honora.

For she had no soft skin, no elegant smile and no sense of fashion, unlike her mother, Vanessa.

Her mother was as graceful and sophisticated as a fairy tail queen.

Honora had a round belly, freakishly small head and sunken eyes.

Lisanna couldn't suppress a light giggle when she sees her since she pretty much resembles a turkey.

Her father whispered playfully in the widow's ear and Lisanna scorched red.

If it were Honora's two young boys who would be taken, her father would've been stiffly serious.

Lisanna acknowledged the fact that her father didn't love her when she was ten.

She had no clue why; she was the same as her mother. Elegant, warm-hearted and dazzling.

Everyone knows she'll end up a fairy tale queen.

Now he wants to marry that galling turkey.

 _Before the marriage, he'll need my blessing_ , Lisanna smirked wickedly.

For that was the only way the Elders would allow the marriage.

When her father had tried the first few times, she changed the subject swiftly and chopped carrots loudly.

Fortunately, he never mentioned the turkeys' name ever again.

 _Let him marry the insane woman when I'm gone_ , Lisanna thought to herself.

When Lisanna's gone, he'll truly appreciate the things she's done around here.

When she disappears, he'll realize that nobody can replace his ravishing daughter.

He'll realize he'd borne a soon-to-be queen.

On her smooth windowsill, Lisanna delicately placed a ruby pink, glass plate filled with a piece of chocolate fudge cake, a tiny, carmine, strawberry on top.

She sprinkled sugar on top and smiled.

This cake was made with delicate care, since this was the first time in her whole life she's baked with sugar and butter.

After all, this is a special welcoming.

Lisanna sank into her cream white pillow as her weary eyes closed on fathers, widows, guards and the rest of dejected Magnolia.

She smiled blissfully, counting down the minutes to midnight.

* * *

When they finished their stroll, Lucy had started trudging up a hill, back to her home atop Graves Hill.

But when she reached her mossy porch, she had visions of Lisanna sprinting through the woods to find The School for Fools and Crackpots, but ended up devoured by a bear.

Lucy returned to Lisanna's garden, glowing vividly with different coloured flowers.

She waited behind an apple tree, listening to Lisanna undo her window screws and locks, singing a song about princes and princesses.

Every time Lisanna had a new "job", like putting on makeup or finding her most sophisticated dress, she sung a birdbrained song about castles or royalty.

Once Lisanna tucked herself into her rosy velvet bed, Lucy tiptoed silently to her windowsill, and shoved the piece of chocolate fudge cake into her mouth.

Her eyes widened when she realized that the cake wasn't store-bought.

Lisanna _actually_ made a cake with sugar _and_ butter.

As tiny crumbs fell on the spiky, moss green grass, Lucy patted her porcelain-like hands to rid of any last crumbs.

She made her way home, knowing that Lisanna would wake up safe from The School for Freaks.

Even though she might end up feeling like a fool, Lucy won't rub it in.

Lucy halted right in front of her own door, not wanting to go in.

Her bald, wrinkly cat, Reaper, licked her ankles.

She rolled her eyes, pushing open the door.

" _In the forest primeval  
A school for Good and Evil_…"

Lucy sighed, irritated that her _mom_ of all people, believes in the School Master legends.

Back turned at Lucy, her mother sang delightedly as she packed a trunk with a pouch filled with honey cakes, three black cloaks, two sharp, witch's hats and two dusty broomsticks.

" _Two towers like twins head  
One for the pure,  
One for the wicked,_

 _Try to escape you'll always fail  
The only way out is  
Through a fairy tale_…"

"Have fun on your trip," Lucy grumbled as she plopped on her moaning bed.

"Although, last time I checked, the only way out of Magnolia is if you grow wings."

Callis turned. "Would you like more honey cakes in your trunk, dear?" she asked, dark eyes bulging, black hair greasy.

Lucy winced at how much they look alike besides hair colour.

"Why would I need three? If I even planned on going," Lucy said, eyes locked on the filthy trunk.

"Maybe you'll need to lend one to a friend," Callis said cheerfully.

Lucy kicked off her black slippers.

"Is it really that hard to accept that I'm more than pleased to stay here? I have everything I need. My bed, Reaper and you," she muttered.

Callis sighed. "You should be like your friend, Lisanna, dear. She's making an effort to get out of this place. She doesn't want to rot here with the rest of our queer villagers."

"I wish I could've gone to The School for Evil and be the greatest witch to ever live, with amazing curses and spells," said Callis.

"I mean, everyone in this village thinks you're a grand witch, so you got your wish after all," Lucy replied.

Callis looked at Lucy with her eyes dark as coal. "That's not my wish. My wish is for you to escape with your friend and the School Master to those schools. So you can start your life. Magnolia has made you weak, lazy and monotonous. You just complain and wait tiredly for your friend to walk you around like a dog."

Lucy gazed at her mother, stunned by what she just said.

"But do take care of your friend, dear!" Callis hummed and continued packing.

"You should rest now, the School Master will be here any moment."

Lucy wrapped herself in cozy blankets.

* * *

Lisanna ogled at the dim window in disbelief.

Five minutes to midnight, and yet there was no sign of the School Master.

She got up and placed her peachy arms on the window.

Resting her head on her arms, Lisanna noticed that the piece of cake was gone.

Her eyes widened in relief and let a blissful sigh escape her mouth.

Smiling ever so radiantly, Lisanna grabbed her three rose pink suitcases and made her way to the grimy window.

She placed herself on the edge of the window, glass-slippered feet escaping her elegant bedroom.

* * *

Lucy quivered in fear as her chocolate brown eyes shot open from a nightmare.

She lurched up; an eerie noise coming from her moaning bed.

Callis snored deafeningly as Reaper snuggled warmly next to Lucy.

"Thanks Reaper," Lucy whispered, petting her bald cat.

On the ground next to Lucy's bed was the locked trunk, which read: "Lucy of Magnolia, 1 Graves Hill Road" in jagged writing, a pouch of honey cakes placed neatly atop the trunk.

Devouring yet another piece of cake, Lucy gazed through the fractured window.

Down the dead grass near her house, there was a guard with a blazing torch.

His arms were the size of Lucy's whole body, legs as thick as chicken drumsticks.

Lucy bit on the very last honey cake and stared at the dark forest in a daze.

Two sapphire-blue eyes shined back at her.

Lucy choked on the cake and dove behind her bed.

Carefully, Lucy raised her head just above her bed to see if the man was still there.

He was gone, but so was the guard.

She then saw him, lying on soil unconscious.

Creeping away from him was the School Master.

His shadow breezed past the sea of graves, clearly not in a hurry.

Lucy felt the horror strangle her heart, fear clumped in her throat as she shuddered behind her bed.

He's real.

The legends are real.

All that nonsense Lisanna and the villagers believed in is real.

But soon, Lucy realized something.

If he had come to her home… That must mean he doesn't want her!

Relief crashed over her, shortly followed by a fresh wave of panic.

Lisanna.

Lucy didn't care about waking her mother up at this point.

She quickly threw on a cloak her mother packed and darted out the door.

* * *

Lisanna crouched behind the apple tree in her garden, surrounded by different varieties of flowers.

While waiting for the School Master to snatch her, she inhaled the scent of her favourite flower, which glowed a light shade of crimson.

Cupping the rose in her smooth, delicate hand, she shifted to the right and peered in front of the tree.

No School Master.

Sighing, she looked down at the forest green grass.

Near the spiky grass was the dirt pathway to the houses' fence.

Lisanna squinted her eyes, trying to adjust them to a specific spot in the dirt.

She noticed that there were a few chocolate crumbs.

Eyes widened in shock, Lisanna rushed over to the pathway.

 _He's here!_ Lisanna thought.

 _And he ate my chocolate cake!_

Exhilaration swept over her like a wave crashing onto a sparkling shore.

Although the bliss went away once she realized that the crumbs were mashed into a slipper-like shape that could only belong to one person.

Lisanna's fists curled, knuckles as white as snow, blood boiling—

Two pale, frigid hands covered her mouth.

Lisanna whirled around to see Lucy, eyes filled with shock and lips quivering in fear.

"You saw him!" Lisanna gasped in disbelief.

Lucy nodded and directed them back at Lisanna's spacious house.

They entered her room and sat on her comfy, silk bed, peering through the window.

"You're such an interfering worm!" Lisanna hissed after a while.

"But even so, did he look like a prince with ravishing hair and luminous eyes, or did he look like a proper schoolmaster with a trendy waistcoat and spectacles and—"

 _THUMP!_

Lisanna and Lucy swallowed screams as they slowly turned at the door.

 _THUMP! THUMP!_

Lisanna wrinkled her nose in confusion. "He can just knock, can't he?"

Sooty locks cracked while dingy hinges rattled.

Lucy shrank again the cream wall while Lisanna sat on her bed, fluffing her carnation pink dress.

"Best give him what he wants without a fuss, dear," Lisanna smiled elegantly.

Lucy dashed at the door, gripping the gold, slippery doorknob with all her might.

Lisanna rolled her radiant, sapphire-blue eyes. "Oh, just sit down, will you?"

Lucy groaned with irritation as her hands became clammy.

She lost her grip on the door, stumbled backwards, then fell onto the floor.

It was Lisanna's father, white as a sheet.

"I saw him!" He panted, sweat trickling his forehead as he waved the torch.

Lucy averted her eyes to a crooked shadow on the wall, stepping into his silhouette.

"Behind you!" she cried.

Stefan whirled around but the shadow blew out the blazing torch.

Lucy grabbed a match from her pocket and lit it to find Stefan sprawled on the floor, unconscious.

She swivelled around and realized Lisanna was gone.

Deafening screams occurred outside.

Through the cloudy window, Lucy watched furious villagers, shouting and chasing after Lisanna with scorching hot torches.

The School Master was dragging her into the woods.

While more villagers joined in, howling and hurdling after the two—

Lisanna smiled, elated.

Lucy plunged through the opened window and ran after her.

But just when the Lisanna was in reach by the raging villagers, their torches magically exploded with an ear-piercing noise, which had trapped them in rings of fire.

Lucy ran towards Lisanna and dodged the gauntlet of firetraps.

Lisanna felt herself leave soft, tickling grass to stony dirt.

She frowned, not wanting to show up with a filthy dress.

After all, she wouldn't want to make a bad first impression.

"I honestly thought there'd be footmen," she spoke to the shadow. "Or at least a pumpkin carriage."

Lucy kept running, panting heavily as Lisanna almost disappeared into the evergreen trees.

Flames spewed higher and higher, engulfing Lucy.

Lisanna smirked happily, for no one was going to rescue her now.

She looked up at the towering blaze and waved like a princess to Magnolia.

"Farewell, Magnolia! Farewell, low ambition! Farewell—" Lisanna lowered her joyful eyes to see Lucy charge through the flames.

"Lucy, _no_!" Lisanna howled—

Lucy tackled her and both were dragged into the murky forest.

In an instant, the blazing fire extinguished, and the villagers hurried after them.

But the trees grew wide and thick, blocking the villagers' way of getting to the girls.

"WHY ARE YOU INTERFERING AGAIN?" Lisanna roared, shoving and hissing at Lucy.

Lucy tried to wrest the shadow's grip on Lisanna.

"I AM NOT GOING BACK TO MAGNOLIA!" she howled.

Lucy bit her hand for not cooperating; she was only making things worse.

"OWWWWW!" Lisanna yelped, caressing her hurt finger.

Lisanna shoved Lucy so hard she scraped dirt.

Lucy groaned and climbed towards the shadow, slipper squashing Lisanna's delicate face.

"I SWEAR, WHEN MY HANDS FIND YOUR NECK—"

The girls both realized they have left the ground.

Lucy fumbled for a frigid match from her cloaks' pocket and lit it.

The shadow was no longer with them.

They were cocooned in the creepers of an evergreen tree, which plopped them on the lowest branch near the ground.

They both glared at each other, collecting breaths to speak.

Lucy managed to say something first.

"We're leaving. Right _now_ ," she huffed.

The branch, which couldn't bear their weight much longer, did not in fact collapse, but dived downwards like a slingshot and shot the girls upwards onto the next branch.

Lucy flailed for a new match but this branch also sank downwards and rocketed them up on the next branch, then the next, and so on.

She looked down and frightened herself.

"HOW BIG CAN THIS TREE GET!" Lucy shrieked.

The tree branch flung Lisanna's body which collided into Lucy's and the two girls faces slammed into the tree barks while their dresses were torn by tiny thorns and large twigs until they reached the last branch.

At the top of the evergreen tree was a nest, and inside that nest was a large black egg.

Both girls ogled at it, wondering what could be inside _that_.

Breaking them from their thoughts, the egg ripped open, broken shells scattering all over the nest.

It splashed them with dark goo as the colossal bird made an ugly squawk that rattled their eardrums.

Lisanna and Lucy noticed it was only made of bones, and turned to each other, baffled.

It then snatched the both of them in its sharp claws, the girls screaming with fear.

Surrounded by grim trees, some were short and some were too tall.

To avoid crashing into them, the bird made abrupt dives and violently shot upwards soon after.

Gazing at its blood-red eyes, Lucy tried flicking her matches at the bird, only for them to extinguish.

Frowning, both Lisanna and Lucy jerked their heads up as a loud clap of thunder emerged ahead of them.

The trees swayed violently as the strong wind made trees careen towards them as they shielded their faces from trees, mud, rain and cobwebs.

The bird plunged, about to crash into a tree and the girls paled, closing their eyes to the pain—

Then it became eerily quiet.

"Lucy…"

Lucy opened her eyes, blinded by streaks of amber sun.

She looked down and held her mouth shut soon after she gasped.

"It's actually _real_."

Ahead and beneath them were two castles soaring high above the celeste sky.

The castle on the left shone brightly, covered in glittery sun mist, with carnation pink and baby blue glass turrets over a sparkling, sapphire lake.

The other on the right was murky, grim and blackened, with sharp spires ripping through thunderclouds like the horrifying teeth of a blood-curdling monster.

The School for Good and Evil.

The bird then swift past the lake over to the School for Good and loosened Lisanna from it's sharp claws.

"Lu, I'm going to be a princess," Lisanna said in pure bliss, face glowing with cheerfulness.

The bird made one last squawk and dropped Lucy instead.

Baffled, Lisanna watched Lucy plummet into pink cotton candy mist.

"Wait—You've made a mistake!" Lisanna cried out.

The bird swooped violently over to the School for Evil.

"No! I'm the _Good_ one!"

But before she could say anything else, she was dropped into evil darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading! ;u;  
**

 **I'll have the fourth chapter updated on Saturday if I'm not busy~**


	4. The Best Princess

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm really sorry for not updating on Sunday, I honestly thought I'd be done by Monday, but somedays I have no motivation to write or update my chapters, so from now on, if I think I won't be able to upload on promised days, I'll update with you guys!  
**  
 **This was the most interesting chapter to read and write, in my opinion, so I hope you guys will enjoy it just as much! ;u;**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or School For Good And Evil.**

* * *

Lisanna's zaffre eyes fluttered open, a strained yet tense atmosphere surrounding the area she was currently in.

Her vision indistinct, Lisanna rubbed her eyelids softly, blinking a few times to sharpen her vision.

Once her vision was no longer dim, Lisanna found herself in a revolting, foul moat that made her creamy peach nose wrinkle as she inhaled the intensely strong, putrid air lingering all over her.

Two misty, ominous walls entrapped her as she peered ahead, but nothing was in sight.

She slowly rose from the moat, only to stumble and sink into black, slimy sludge, which flooded her nose and made her gag due to the lack of pure fresh air.

Choking for breath with violent coughs in between, Lisanna grasped onto something with a strange texture.

She rotated her head to the object, gripping her nose tightly to ensure no toxic air will be inhaled.

Grasping on the carcass of a half-eaten goat, Lisanna gasped in horror and attempted to swim away, but failed as she continued to descend in mucky sludge.

Screams echoed above, making Lisanna flinch and look above.

Streaks of action— A dozen of those bony, colossal birds swooped violently through the mist, dropping petrified children in the moat, sinking in sludge.

After about ten children have plummeted in the repulsive moat, a new flock of the vile birds nosedived.

One of them vigorously headed straight towards Lisanna's head, but thankfully, she jerked to the right.

Unable to stand in the sludge, she sank right into the moat, the smell overpowering with grime, which burnt Lisanna's throat.

Somehow rising from the slime, she wiped away the glop from her eye, coughing intensely.

Gaining foul air, but still air, she collected a few breaths as exhaustion swept over her.

Turning around, she came face to face with a shirtless boy.

His chest was muscular and strapping, pale as snow.

Covering his forehead was his dark, oxford blue hair almost concealing his droopy, onyx eyes.

 _He's kind of cute_ … Lisanna thought to herself, almost smirking.

"The bird ate my shirt," the boy cleared his throat, an awkward aura surrounding him.

He scratched his head, probably thinking how thorny this unannounced meeting is.

 _Well, I guess it's time to introduce myself,_ Lisanna thought.

"I'm Lisanna. Pleased to meet you," she smiled sophisticatedly, hoping that this boy would fall for her.

Lisanna wanted hundreds, maybe even _thousands_ of princes falling for her at the School For Good.

 _But I don't think he's the one_ , Lisannas' inner self frowned.

She wanted a prince who has confidence, which was something this guy definitely lacked.

"My name is—", the boy spoke, soon interrupted by shrieking children, falling in between them.

 _This is my chance to get away!_ She thought, not wanting to hurt his feelings, which was rare of her.

Lisanna tried as hard as she could to swim away, and soon enough, she did.

She was approximately twelve meters away from him, but at least she escaped.

Through the fog, Lisanna watched children engrossed in finding their luggage.

Those who found theirs continued down the moat, heading towards inexplicable screams far ahead.

Lisanna decided to follow the line of floating silhouettes, just when the mist cleared up to expose the shimmering shore, where a pack of wolves stood.

The wolves wore scarlet soldier jackets and onyx leather breeches and snapped whips to coercion students in line.

Lisanna flailed around trying to find something to grasp since the sludge was too thick and was starting to engulf her.

Her dress was covered in yolk, (all thanks to that vapid colossal bird) and grime, not to mention her face was muddied.

Her hair was home to a family of worms, and worst of all, she smelled of revolting muck.

Lisanna pouted, knowing that she was most _definitely_ not going to make a great first impression.

She choked for breath— "Help me, _please_!" Lisanna cried.

"I'm in the wrong school! One of those stupid birds dropped me here by mistake—"

One of those alarming wolves yanked her out of the sludge to her surprise, but soon after shoved her in line.

Scoffing in disbelief, Lisanna whipped around to find the same boy she was talking to earlier, waving at her. "Hey! Mind if we talk?" he shouted, struggling to get out of the foul moat.

Lisanna put her peachy hand to her ear, as if she can't hear him. "Sorry! What was that?" she lied. She scurried away to the front of the line.

If any student stalled and trailed behind, a wolf would force out a swift crack, so Lisanna kept at a brisk pace, simultaneously wiping glop out of her once exquisite dress.

The school gates were made out of iron spikes, glossy with licorice black paint, which also had barbed wires intersecting each other.

Approaching the gates perturbed, Lisanna peered at the wire, only to notice that they were sinister, onyx vipers, which slithered and hissed at her.

With an intimidated squeal, Lisanna dashed through the clustered crowd and stopped short to look behind her.

There were tarnished words over the eerie gates, held between two ominous, black swans:

 **THE SCHOOL FOR EVIL - EDIFICATION AND PROPAGATION OF SIN**

Lisanna whipped back at the school tower, which rose like a blood-curdling, winged demon.

The main tower, built of scraped black stone, unfurled through sooty clouds.

On the sides of the main tower protruded two abundant, crooked spires, dripping with dark moss green vines, withered against the grimy walls.

The wolves lead the children near the mouth of the main tower, a long jagged tunnel shaped like the snout of a crocodile.

Frigid shivers went up Lisanna's spine as she broke into a sweat, when she could no longer see the child that was in front of her, due to the narrowness of the tunnel.

She crammed herself between two sharp, serrated stones and saw that she had reached a leaky foyer that had a scent mixed between mold and rotten fish.

Demonic gargoyles sloped downwards from stone rafters, lit torches in their mouths, glowing emerald green.

Next there was an iron statue of a bald, toothless witch brandishing a crimson apple, which glowed in the blazing firelight.

Beside the fiendish hag stood a crumbly, charcoal column that has a massive, carmine letter _N_ painted on, which was also decorated with wickedly vicious trolls and imps at the top.

There was another column with an enormous carmine letter, but this time it was an _E_ , embellished with repugnant goblins with hideous faces, which grossed her out to an extent where she felt the need to gag.

Shaking her head to forget the images of those demonic creatures, Lisanna rushed in the front where the rest of the students were, and for the first time, she could see their faces clearly, which wasn't a good thing.

One girl had cringe-worthy warts planted all over her wrinkly skin, flies swarming all over her unbrushed hair, _which probably hadn't been brushed in years_ , thought Lisanna while gawking at her in disbelief. Not to mention she had _one_ eye.

A boy this time had a mighty belly, which resembled a mound of dough that was swelling up like a balloon that was receiving more air. He had a bald head, freakishly large eyes that bulged out of their sockets, and swollen limbs.

A tall, grimacing girl skulked ahead with sickly green skin like something you would see in a movie with a horrifying witch. If anyone dare look her way, she would leer at them and growl terrifyingly as if challenging them to a fight.

The boy trudging past her had so much hair; you'd mistake him for an ape. He bared his yellow teeth and hissed at everyone with his breath, which reeked of something rotten.

They all looked about her age, but the similarities stopped there.

Here was a mass of the miserable, with grotesque bodies, intimidating faces, and by far the most bloodthirsty expressions Lisanna had ever seen in her life. And she lived in Magnolia, home of the queer and cruellest people.

One by one, their terrorizing eyes fell onto Lisanna, as if they found what they've been looking for since they've arrived.

The terrified princess in elegant glass slippers and snowy hair shining luminously despite all the sludge left in her hair.

The scarlet rose amid sharp, knife-like thorns.

* * *

On the opposite side of the moat, Lucy had practically killed a fairy.

Her sepia eyes shot open, remembering what had just happened.

She and Lisanna had been dropped in _opposite_ schools, so she needed to come up with a plan to find Lisanna and escape together.

Lucy found herself in a field filled with scarlet and amber lilies glowing radiantly, but the thing that perplexed her was that these lilies were _talking_.

Lucy was positive they were whispering about her, since they gestured brusquely at her with their long leaves and buds.

They stopped whispering as if the matter was finally settled, then hunched over like fretting grandmothers and wrap their stems around Lucy's frigid wrists.

With a forceful tug, the lilies yanked Lucy to her feet as she watched a field of girls, blooming elegantly around a sapphire lake.

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes. The girls were growing out of the _earth_.

First their heads peeked through the soft dirt, then necks, then chests, then higher and higher as they stretched their smooth arms into the fluffy celeste sky and planted their lovely slippers upon the tall grass.

Though, what disheartened Lucy wasn't that girls sprouted from the ground, but it was that they looked _nothing_ like her.

Their faces, a few fair, a few dark, were impeccable and glowed with health.

They had lustrous hair, which were curled like dolls', and they wore resplendent dresses of peach, apricot and vanilla, like a batch of Easter eggs.

Some were on the shorter side, some willowy and tall, but all had the same proportions; tiny waists, slim legs and small shoulders.

Field flourishing with new students, it made it kind of cramped, but then Lucy noticed a group of three sparkly-winged fairies awaited each one.

Chiming, they brushed off the dirt on the girls and poured them a cup of warm honeybush tea.

Where these girls were coming from, Lucy hadn't the faintest idea.

All she could wish for right now was a blunt and gruff fairy with her so she wouldn't feel so left out.

But Lisannas kept flourishing, which left Lucy feeling unnerved.

They were all the same. The word to describe them was flawless.

They all had the same, but perfect proportions, which was something Lucy didn't have.

A familiar shame filled her stomach.

She needed a hole for her to crawl into, a graveyard with a house beside it so she can secure herself in it with nobody to judge her, a spell to make these people disappear—

That's when a fairy bit her.

"What the heck—"

Lucy swung her hand back and forth, trying to shake the chinkling thing off her, but it flew off her pale finger and bit her neck.

Other fairies tried to pry the pixie off of Lucy's arm as she shrieked, but it bit them too, causing them to crash into each other.

It flew straight at her, wanting to attack once again.

Enraged, Lucy tried to snatch the fairy, but it moved lightning quick, so she jumped around uselessly, while it bit her more and more, just until it flew into her mouth by accident and she swallowed it.

Lucy sighed in relief, exhaustion taking over her as she looked up.

More than sixty stunning girls gazed at her.

The cat in a nightingale's nest.

Lucy felt something pinch at her throat and coughed out the infuriating fairy, which, to her surprise, was a boy.

In the distance, the sound of sweet, chiming bells rang out from the imposing orchid pink and celeste castle across the sapphire lake.

The groups of fairies flew gracefully towards their girls, lifting them in the air and flew them across the shimmering lake towards the castle, leaving behind a trail of gold glitter.

Lucy saw her chance to escape, but before she could dash out of this sick place, she too, was lifted by a pair of female fairies.

As she flew away with the fairies, she glanced back as the glitter trail blinded her, but she was able to see the boy fairy, which bit her, standing firmly on the ground.

He crossed his tiny arms and shook his head, as if to say in no uncertain terms had there been a mistake.

* * *

Planting the girls on the floor delicately, the fairies let go of their fragile shoulders and allowed them to stroll freely ahead of them.

But Lucy's fairies wouldn't dare let go of her, dragging her forward like an untamed prisoner.

Lucy glanced behind her at the sparkling lake. _Where's Lisanna?_

The crystal water turned to mucky moat halfway across the lake; taupe mist concealed whatever may be on the opposite banks.

If Lucy wanted to rescue Lisanna, she would have to organize a clever plan to cross that odd moat.

But most importantly, she had to get away from these winged monsters.

Mirrored words arched over lustrous, saffron gates just ahead.

 **THE SCHOOL FOR GOOD - ENLIGHTMENT AND ENCHANTMENT**

Lucy glanced at her reflection in the polished letters and quickly averted her eyes in the front.

She _hated_ mirrors and kept away from them as much as possible. ( _Pigs and dogs don't sit around all day staring at themselves like obsessed freaks_ , she thought.)

Trudging forward, Lucy looked above at the glazed castle doors, embellished with two white, delicate swans.

But as the doors magically opened and the fairies lead the girls down a mirrored corridor, the line paused and the group of girls circled her like sharks.

They ogled at Lucy for a while, as if waiting for her to take off her disguise and reveal a gorgeous princess.

Unable to meet their stares, instead she met her own face reflecting off of shiny mirrors before pinning her sepia eyes on the polished marble floor.

Very few fairies tried to continue leading the stroll along the corridor, but the majority of fairies stayed perched on their students, watching as well.

After a short while, a girl with waist-length ecru hair, fair skin, luscious lips, and teal eyes stepped forward.

She was so stunning; she almost looked unreal, as if coming out of a cartoon princess movie.

"Hello, I'm Beatrix," she replied, voice mellow and calm. "I don't think I caught your name, dear."

"Well, maybe that's because I never mentioned it," Lucy grumbled, eyes glued to the floor.

"Are you sure you're in the right castle? There's another one right across that lake. Maybe you got lost," she said sweeter than before.

Lucy tried thinking of a word—a word she needed right now, but just couldn't remember.

"Um, you see—"

"Surely you swam into the wrong school, darling," Beatrix said soothingly.

Lucy's eyes widened when she remembered the word. _Diversion_.

She glanced up into Beatrix's scintillating eyes.

"This is the School For Good, correct? The legendary school for ravishing and well-mannered girls destined to wound up princesses and graduate into blissful fairy tales?"

"Ah," Beatrix's honeyed voice whispered. "So I see you aren't lost, after all, right?"

"Or confused?" asked another girl with an amused smirk, Arabian skin and shiny jet-black hair.

"Or blind?" another chimed in with ruby locks and honeydew eyes.

"Well anyways, welcome to the School For Good. I'm sure you have your Flowerground pass," said Beatrix.

Lucy gazed at her. "My what pass?"

"Your ticket into the Flowerground, darling," said Beatrix with a hint of impatience. "That's how we all got here after all. Only _officially_ accepted students have their passes."

One by one, each girl raised their golden tickets, vaunting their names in regal calligraphy, stamped with the Schools' black and white swan seal at the top right corner.

"Ohhh, you mean _that_ thing?" scoffed Lucy.

She planted her frigid hands in her cloak pockets. "Come closer and I'll show you," she said.

The girls eventually gathered together while Lucy anxiously fumbled around her pocket for a diversion—matches… coins… dead birds…

"Haha, just a bit closer," Lucy laughed fretfully.

The girls grew suspicious as they huddled closer. "It shouldn't be this small," Beatrix scoffed, rolling her teal eyes.

"Must've shrank in the wash," replied Lucy, rummaging through lots of matches, a chocolate bar wrapper, coins, a headless bird (Reaper hid them in her clothing).

"I know I put it here, hang on. I think I'm getting closer—"

"Do you think, by any chance, that you might've lost it?" asked Beatrix.

"Or misplaced in your home somewhere?" she added.

She needed to come up with an excuse, or a distraction, a really _good_ distraction, but what?

"Or lied about having one. As a matter of fact, you don't _look_ like you belong here," Beatrix said, analyzing her.

"Hold on! I think I feel it now—"

But all Lucy felt was the nervous rash she normally gets on her neck in a situation like this.

"Surely you know what happens to intruders, do you?" asked a leering Beatrix.

"It's here! I grabbed onto it—" _Do something!_

The girls crowded her with nasty snarls.

 _Do something right now!_

She did the first thing that came to her mind and let a loud burp escape her mouth.

An amazing diversion creates both chaos and panic, which was something Lucy delivered easily.

Squealing and shrieking girls hurtled out of Lucy's sight, looking for cover as fairies flew far away from her, leaving a cleared path just for her.

The only girl who stood in her way was Beatrix, too shocked to move.

Lucy took a few steps towards her, lips curled in a grimace and leaned in front of her face like a wolf, about to yell but all that came out was, " _Boo_."

Beatrix fled for her life, scared out of her wits.

As Lucy dashed for the door, she looked back with great pride at the chaos she caused, all because of a little burp.

Determined on rescuing Lisanna, she sprinted through the glazed doors, ran for the sapphire lake, but once she reached it, the waters rose into a massive wave and with a crash, slammed her back through the doors, until she landed on her stomach with a cough.

She slowly rose from the puddle, drenched in water and froze.

"Welcome, Princess," said a floating, six foot nymph.

It floated to the right to reveal a foyer so gorgeous, Lucy lost her breath.

"Welcome to the School For Good."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay, it's done! I hope you all enjoyed it because I certainly did! Thank you all so much for reading this chapter!**

 **I'm not sure when exactly I'll be able to update the fifth chapter, but I'm guessing that it may be done by Tuesday? If not uploaded on Tuesday, there will be an update on when it'll be posted.**

 **Thanks again! ;u;**


	5. Hiatus

August 28th, 2016; _Update + Hiatus_

Hello! I deeply apologize for being so inactive with this story, but I've either seemed to lose interest, or just have to take a long break from it in order to regain my devotion to this fanfic. As of now, (or really has been for a while lmao), this story will be on a hiatus due to my lack of passion for it. I honestly can't tell you how long this break will be since my dedication for it isn't the same as it used to be, perhaps... Winter break sounds like a good time for me to come back and start writing this again, as long as my interests return. Again, I'm super sorry about that, but this break does not mean I'll stop writing! (tbh, nothing can stop me from writing aha), I'm currently working on two, yes _two_ , ML fanfics (on-going fics), bc how can I not? ML is my life. I'm also creating a one-shot that I can't really explain for you guys on here, as it's for my friend Hankasakura. We have this lil bday tradition, so I thought why not write a little st for that?

I may or may not update here; but I still hope you guys are doing well! (If you still check my updates rip), I apologize again! Have a wonderful day + school year!

Thanks,

Celestics


End file.
